Unspoken Bonds Final
by RukiaBlue
Summary: This is my entry for Bleach Asylum's halloween contest. The italic font repersent visions,characters thoughts,background talking, and flashbacks. There is a character that is not related to Bleach. This story took me awhile to re-edit. Hope you Enjoy!


A young man walked out of a disheveled cottage into the frigid night. The surrounding woodland grew quiet at his presence, only the crickets' night song rung through the quiet night air.

He stopped in mid-pace remembering the previous discussion he had with the unusual man that lived in the far behind hovel.

"_Rid our town of her existence and you shall benefit," the old man said as he handed the young man a dagger," Piercing her heart with this blade will cause her death."_

_The young man nodded to the information he received as he stood up turning his back on the elderly man. As he placed the knife in his duffel bag the old man told him one last warning._

"_Beware of the witches eyes; they charm ye into believing she is pure," he informed,_

"_Heed my words do not be bewitched."_

"_I'm not easily deceived, you shall have no worries" The young man said without glancing back and walked out the door._

The young man recalled the conversation once again until he realized he was wasting time. He moved through the thick undergrowth leading deeper into the woods.

Thick grey clouds shrouded the luminous moon making the air colder. The clouds flashed silently while they enveloped the forest in darkness. Rain poured from the dark sky, splattering on the ground forming puddles. The sky turned a deep ominous grey.

The young man tightened his coat around his body trying to stay warm and dry as he continued through the woods. The rain softened to a drizzle letting the noises of the night return.

The sky thundered then lit up as snow drifted form the light grey clouds. The man shivered while the forest grew colder as he strained his eyes attempting to figure out where he was. Just as the sky flashed crackling lightning he noticed a small hump by a large willow tree.

He quickened his pace, almost slipping on the slushy white ground, as he neared the tree. The wind howled blowing a wall of snowflakes between him and the hump as though it was shielding it. He moved closer causing the frozen ground the fall under the weight of his stiff boots.

The sound startled the hump causing it to quickly stand up. The young man stumbled back surprised by the sudden movement. The figure had a navy blue cloak covering its body only letting some of its pale white skin show glowing in the moonlight.

He pulled out the dagger realizing what the figure was. The blade shined in the dim moonlight as he edged closer to it.

The small figure moved swiftly from the young man, but fell a few feet away. The man walked closer getting ready to stab.

Just as he was getting ready to strike a gust of wind blew the hood of the cloak back letting him see the rest of its features.

Her face was small and delicate looking while her raven hair framed her face and sat on her shoulders blowing slightly in the wind. But his attention was drawn to her innocent eyes; they were a deep violet that shimmered with exhaustion.

The man dropped the dagger and crouched down beside her. The girl tensed as he tried to pick her up, but relaxed as she stared into his gentle brown eyes. With a small grunt the man had her in his arms.

"Are you hurt anywhere." the man asked as he started to move again.

Her hand cupped the side of his face causing him to tense at the soft cold touch. There was a short silence until her gasp echoed through the woods.

"I can't see" whispered the girl.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo jerked up in his bed breathing heavily while he examined the small room until he remembered where he was. As his heart beat slowed he slid to the edge of the bed letting his feet hang barely above to wooden floor. He dragged his hands across the sheets trying to dry his sweaty palms before he stood up.

The dawn's light broke through the night's clouds shining into the frosted room window. Ichigo stared out the window into the newly lit sky.

"Damn it...that night" he muttered under his breath as he changed into a green shirt and denim jeans.

He sauntered into a different room and lit a fire. The flames grew larger casting dancing shadows on the wall. He grabbed a book with a blue cover and sat down in a nearby chair to read. A creak sounded throughout the dimly lit room.

"How long have you been there?" he asked without glancing up from the book.

"Good morning to you to Ichigo. Not long, why do you ask?" replied the girl concerned by his expression.

"None of your business, you're always so meddlesome," he snapped playfully as he stared at her waiting for her reply. His expression was so impish it made her face turn scarlet with irritation.

"Why did you even ask in the first place if you're just going to mock Me." she said as annoyance flashed across her face.

"I was only concerned because of the way you looked," she mumbled jerking her head away in frustration awaiting his insolent answer.

An answer didn't fill the awkward silence. She turned her head back to look at the young man to find him staring at the aged wood floor.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Only the fires crackling flames answered, "Ichigo!?" her voice tainted with sorrow.

"I had another nightmare," he whispered finally looking at her with his cinnamon brown eyes.

She gaped at him fighting back the ache that filled her heart. Her eyes brimmed with tears and shimmered with hurt as she finally diverted her gaze towards the door.

"I have to leave to find more herbs and berries for remedies. I'll return before long, she said almost inaudibly.

The girl grabbed her navy cloak and wicker basket that was placed on a mahogany end table, and then slowly walked out of the door closing it behind her.

Ichigo looked sadly at the door. "I'm so sorry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thick trees swayed in the wintery wind causing their shadows, which veiled the dry ground, to create new patches of sunlight making the forest grow fairly brighter.

The girl ambled through the thick weeded undergrowth leading deeper into the woods getting farther away from the cottage.

There were scarce plants scattered throughout the uneven path standing out of the soil challenging the winter weather. Every once in awhile an animal would make a noise in search of food or shelter sometimes replacing the lonely silence.

She wandered aimlessly into the center of a barren meadow and sat down on a large smooth faded grey rock. She pulled the hood of her cloak off and breathed in deeply letting the surrounding calmness annul her worries.

A brisk breeze stung her cheeks turning them a rosy red while the wind continued to blow through the open space making the weeping willows and oaks branches moan.

"Ichigo, why are you afraid of that night?" She murmured to herself.

An owl in a nearby tree hooed like it was answering her question.

"Do you know what I am? Are you afraid of me? Are you even afraid?" she said to the surrounding woods.

The owl hooed once again making her give it her undivided attention. She smiled at the owl as she regarded its appearance.

The male owl had ashen grey feathers with white tips that made a beautiful pattern on its wings that shone in the sunlight. She smiled at its beauty. He hooed in response then spread its wings and flew away.

The forest quieted only letting the sound of flowing water fill the still air. She strolled towards the noise until a quiet river filled her view.

She moved toward to still waters edge and knelt down to peer at her reflection. Nothing but her violet eyes on her tiny face stared back. She examined the rest of the reflection noticing the same owl was in a tree behind her.

She turned towards him beaming.

"Are you following me, little one?" she asked holding out her arm so the owl could have a perch.

She heard a faint whistle in the air alerting her to move to the side just as an arrow hit the tree the owl was in. The impact startled the animal causing it to fly away with a loud screech.

She scanned the direction where the arrow came from to discover a russet-haired man walking through the trees.

His eyes never left her face as he moved closer.

"No, but I am." He said with a devious grin.

The girl took a few steps back her voice filling with rage, "Kai?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat in the chair staring at the small fire.

"_Why did I hurt her? I could've lied."_

The fire extinguished cloaking the room in darkness the only light coming from the noon sun that streaked through the window.

He stood up quickly, but froze once the girl's pained expression and tearful eyes crossed his mind. He cursed under his breath regretting not saying anything to her before she left.

He crossed the distance to the door and where he stood in two quick long strides, and then grabbed his duffel bag and coat.

"_I need to find her and tell her everything."_

With a determined look on his face Ichigo sprinted out of the cottage into the woodland intent on finding the girl.

"_I promise to find you and speak nothing but the truth."_

The young man ran for awhile stopping every few minutes to catch his breath. The scenery passing by in a blur as he picked up more speed, nothing but his thoughts of the girl kept him going.

Immersed in his thinking he didn't pay attention to where he was running and lost his balance from tripping over a large tree root and collided into the cold damp ground. He pulled his self up trying to ignore the pulsating pain in his arms and knees. He walked slowly to a tree and sat down waiting until the pain subsided.

As some of the pain dulled he focused on a faint noise that sounded like someone was talking. He listened carefully realizing it was her voice and an unfamiliar deep tone replying to her.

He craned his neck around the tree trunk in the direction of the sounds.

There in a meadow was the girl with a man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl heard the sound of footsteps and listened intently to the noise, trying to figure out where they were coming from. The sound ceased suddenly allowing her to focus on Kai.

"You seem distracted. What's the matter?" he asked mischievously.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She stumbled over her words as she spoke debating on whether to tell him there could be someone nearby.

"I- There- Why are you here?" She said finally deciding the noise was nothing to fret about.

"Come now you're not happy to see me?" he questioned while a disturbing smile crept across his face.

"Your not suppose to be here!! I left you!" She growled moving swiftly to the farther edge of the clearing.

"I belong with you. Can't you see that? I never thought you would have left me behind, abandoning me. ?"

Another rustling sound came from the leaves diverting her attention. She glanced in the previous direction ignoring Kai's insane rambling.

When she proceeded to turn around an arrow shot through the air pinning her cloak to a tree. She pulled vigorously on the shaft trying to make the arrow budge, but it was imbedded in the trunk.

Her gaze lingered upwards wondering why there was silence. Kai crossed the remaining space between them and pressed his lips to her ear while he held a dagger under her neck.

"Why did you leave me? I love you." He whispered sending shivers down her back.

She jerked her face away making him seethe. He pressed the tip of the knife harder against her skin causing beads of blood to fall.

"No it can't be true. Tell me can you see his future?" he demanded hysterically gripping her arm violently.

The girl closed her eyes and didn't answer.

"I guess I will have to kill him and you make you mine." He said laughing dementedly.

Rage blazed in her eyes overpowering all of her other emotions.

"You shall not touch Ichigo." She said grimly.

"I knew you loved him that is why you ca–"he breath came short as he was thrown back by an invisible force.

He lay on the ground dazed from the blow trying to regain his senses, but was welcomed by the girls figure hovering over him.

She clutched the sides of his face searching his mind. He let out a pained shriek as she gained access to his memories.

The young women found the memory she sought after. They both went blind as his mind's image replaced their sight.

_Children's laughter rung through the air as the town's street filled with crowd's searching for cheap merchandise that seemed like jewels to them._

_Shopkeepers' shouted the bargains for the cheap items on their tables waiting for someone to buy so they could escape the dry blazing heat._

_Groups of people leaked in and out of shops lessening the cluster of crowds. A woman idled around the streets only passing through._

_She walked around trying to avoid bumping into people, but didn't succeed long when I tall man appeared in front of her._

_Her small petite figure couldn't see over the man's tall frame causing her to collide into somebody._

_She fell to the ground with a 14 year old looking boy with messy russet colored hair. His midnight eyes stared at her frighteningly._

_She smiled gently before she got up and dusted herself off. The boy still sat on the pavement staring at her with wide eyes._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you young man." She apologized extending her arm forward to pull him up._

_The boy stared at her pale hand for a moment before he finally grabbed it and pulled himself up. His gaze was still locked on her beautiful face._

"_I must be going now. I have a long journey ahead of me." The woman said before she turned and left._

_She was a short distance from the edge of town when she heard the pattering of steps behind her. She turned around to find the boy from earlier running after her._

_He finally caught up to her panting hardly from tiredness. She stopped and waited for the boy to state why he had pursued her._

_He held out his arm and opened his hand. In the center of his palm lay her necklace. I sense of anger suddenly washed over her._

"_You are a thief! Why did you take my necklace?" she shouted at him grabbing her necklace._

_The boy's quiet voice finally spoke. "I found it when you left, Miss. I didn't realize it was yours until people started to whisper about it, so I ran after you to return the necklace." _

_Her glare was so intense that he looked downward. The woman felt guilt surge through her for frightening him. She lifted his chin up to make him stop staring sadly at the ground, but he only continued to stare pleadingly at her._

"_Thank for returning my necklace; it's very precious to me. I didn't mean to yell at you. Would you mind telling me your name young man?" she said gently looking at him with her soft violet eyes._

_Feeling less scared he told her his name._

"_Kai then, shouldn't you be home with your family." She asked while fastening on her necklace._

"_I don't have a family, Miss, I live alone." He said quietly._

_The woman could feel the pain in his voice as he told her his story. Stopping every few times to listen to what she had to say. When he finished they stood quietly until the woman's voice interrupted the silence._

"_It must be hard for you to live on your own. I allow you to stay with me as long as you like, but I must warn you I am of a different kind of human." She said warningly before she continued to walk._

"_I understand you are a witch, but I am willing to stay with you." The boy said following after the woman._

_She stopped in her tracks interested by his reply, but soon began to walk once more._

_They walked into the forest never returning to the little town._

_4 years passed and the boy grew into a young man. As the time continued on the woman could feel the boy growing more and more attached to her._

_One wintry night while he was sleeping she gathered her things and put on her navy blue cloak._

_She had to leave the boy soon before he became too connected. She crept to the door, opening it, letting to cold air fill the room. _

_She had to depart before she felt too guilty to walk away. She unfastened the necklace and placed it on a nearby small table._

_I have to leave you Kai. I sense your attachment to me is getting out of control. Find someone else and live happily._

_Where her last thoughts before she inched into the freezing night flitting through the woods._

Her eye sight and hearing returned bringing her back to reality. The girl looked around until she noticed a mop of orange messy hair.

"Ichigo, I know you're there." She sighed closing her eyes.

The young man walked slowly from behind the tree being cautious of all of his surroundings. The girl's vision paralyzed him in his hiding spot letting him watch the memoir with them. He looked at her perplexed for a minute. She finally opened her eyes and looked sorrowfully at Ichigo.

"So you're actually a witch. Is that why I could see what he was thinking?" Ichigo asked still far off from where the girl was.

"Yes, my visions can be seen by anyone in a 100 ft radius," She said after a long sigh of frustration but continued growing quieter and quieter as she spoke," Now you know the truth about me, Ichigo. I can see why you're afraid of the night we meet. "

The girl stepped over the disorientated Kai and walked closer to Ichigo. Ichigo still taken aback moved away when she tried to get near him.

"I came after you to tell you the truth and I only ended up figuring out about your past. You know nothing of mine." Ichigo said sourly.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" she asked in puzzlement.

"The night we meet I was sent to assassinate you, but you looked so innocent, so child-like, I couldn't do it." He said his brown eyes filled with regret.

Now it was the girl's turn to look taken aback, stepping backwards. To make matters worst Ichigo pulled out a dagger he said could kill her. Her ears rang blocking all of the other sound out.

"Ichigo –"she cut off surprised by Kai grabbing her leg. She looked down to find he had gain conciseness.

"This is the man that stole you from me," Kai said pointing a finger at Ichigo.

Disturbed by Kai's crazed appearance she moved away from both of the men.

"I have hurt you Kai and I am sorry for that. I should have been killed many years ago." She said glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a pang of hurt falter his heartbeat when the girl stared at him menacingly.

Without anyone saying another word the girl ran through the trees trying the escape the pain she felt when she saw the two men. Not glancing back once.

"No, don't leave me!" Kai cried out. "You shall be mine," he said repeatedly as he crawled towards town.

Ichigo didn't dare glance at the mad man that was obsessed with the vanished girl. Ichigo sat down watching Kai disappear into the shadows.

The sun set covering the forest in shadows. Ichigo sat in the silent dark deliberating on what to do.

Every time he tried to think the girl's fleeting image passed his mind until it completely consumed all of his thoughts.

He cursed under his breath and stood up looking at the sky. The thick grey clouds covered the bright moon covering the forest in absolute darkness.

A sense of déjà vu washed over Ichigo as he watched snow drift from the winter night sky once again.

He glanced at the path the girl took and without a second thought started running down the route with no sense of direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A crowd formed around the town square holding pitch forks, torches, and rifles; the small area getting compacted with more people by the minute_

"_Will we let our town harbor a witch?" said the mayor._

"_No" the crowds shouted._

"_Let us form a witch-hunt and destroy this evil that plagues our community. Impossible as it seems, someone in our little community has told us nothing but lies and has harbored a witch."_

_Another roar erupted through the crowd._

"_Let this young man tell you what we are ridding or town off."_

_The mayor waved at someone to come to the stand. Kai slowly walked into center stage._

"_Our witch is a she. She can tell your future by touching you or by focusing on a particular person."_

_Gasps echoed in the newly forming mob._

"_This may serve as a problem, but try not to come in any contact with her and stay an average of 100 feet away."_

"_How are we suppose too attack her than, if we can't touch her?" an elderly man asked._

"_She has weaknesses, but unfortunately the most effective one is not with us at the moment," He said smiling amused," She has betrayed _ me_ and our fellow community. Let us bring an end to her wrong doing."_

_Another roar erupted as everybody energetically got ready for the hunt and began to disperse among the woods._

The girl's vision turned to normal. She let out a small gaspwhile she trudged through the forest getting nearer to its heart.

"_I never could trust you Kai; I need to hurry before it is too late."_

The forest was engulfed in pitch black darkness. The moon's dim light putting strain on her eyes as she searched where she was going.

She moved her arms back and forth attempting to feel for anything she could grasp on to if she were to fall. She moved slowly making sure she didn't bump into anything.

But it was too late when she fell over a fallen tree trunk. She stretched her arms out in front of her trying to cushion the impact, but regretted it once they went numb with pain when she meet the ground.

She heard a ripping sound and realized her cloak must have got caught on the tree and made her fall. She scolded her self for not paying closer attention.

The girl hauled herself from the muddy ground, ignoring the aching pain in her arms and knees, and continued to wander.

The girl looked up and saw the blurred clouds shifting letting a few beams of moonlight pass through their thick barrier finally allowing her to notice it was snowing.

"_It's snowing? I can't afford to lose any more time as it is."_

She couldn't help stopping when the snow gleamed like tiny floating crystals when the moonlight reflected off of them.

"They're so beautiful! "She exclaimed

"They're aren't they?"

Her first instinct was to flit away, but something made her stay still. A man with brightly orange colored hair and shining cinnamon eyes emerged form the shadows.

"Ichigo----is that really you?"

The man looked at her smiling his brilliant arrogant smile. She immediately felt poised. Every worry being dissolved by the insolent grin she hadn't seen him wear in awhile.

They stared passionately at each other in stillness; their looks worth a thousand words.

"I couldn't just leave you behind." Ichigo said focusing on her solemnly.

She paused, thinking over her answer. Then finally her meek voice dryly responded, "I have to show you something that would make you understand."

She held her hand in the air waiting for him to move forward. Ichigo hesitated then walked forward letting her touch his face.

As usual her hand was cold but smooth. Neither one of them moved while the girl tried to read his mind.

"I can't see your future, Ichigo," she sighed.

"What does it mean?" he questioned.

"The only time I can't see a human's future is when they are linked to our kind," she said tonelessly; turning her head away from Ichigo's intense stare.

"I don't understand you aren't making any sen–, "he started before he was cut off by the girl's sharp tone.

"You weren't supposed to follow me! I'm being hunted and now you're going to get hurt to," she retorted finally turning back to him; tears streaming down her face.

"I can't bear to cause you trouble any longer. I have leave." She wept quietly turning her back on Ichigo.

"Wait!" he shouted extending his arm trying to grab her, but she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He stepped forward, but was halted by her sudden presence behind him. He made an attempt to turn around when a sharp pain froze his movement bringing him to the ground.

His sight faded to black as he wandered in and out of conciseness. Eventually he went blind completely only hearing the girl's last words.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. Thank you for everything."

He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't listen. She left without saying anything else giving him the opportunity to hear the distant angry shouting of people growing closer.

"Well isn't it Ichigo."

Was the last thing he heard before falling inside the black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo awoke to the morning sun streaming through his cottage window. He looked around and saw a girl sitting next to his bed.

"Kurosaki-kun, Your awake!" exclaimed a girl with long auburn hair.

"Orihime, why are you here, what happened?"

She blushed and looked downwards embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to be in your room Kurosaki-kun, but I heard you were found injured in the woods last night, so I decided to check up on you to see if you were ok." She mumbled grabbing his hand.

Last Night's events filled Ichigo's mind making him groan in pain.

"Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" Orihime said yanking her hand away.

"I'm fine Orihime, you didn't hurt me," he said reassuringly," Who found me in the woods?"

"Oh, it was Ishida who found you with," she paused and scratched her head," I think it was the outsider Kai."

Ichigo tensed when he heard Kai's name, but Orihime didn't seem to notice and continued on.

"Ishida-kun said Kai lied to the town about a witch as a plot to _kill _ you". She said; her voice wavering at the end.

Ichigo noticed Orihime's distress and tried to comfort her.

"I'm fine Orihime. You don't have to worry about me."

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Can I ask you one more question? What did they do to Kai?"

"He is supposed to be hung today for treason and falsehood." She said sadly.

"I'm going to the trial. I need to get dressed."

"Are you sure Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah," he mumbled standing up getting ready to pull off his shirt. "Are you going to stand there and watch me get undressed?"

Orihime's face turned a bright red when she noticed he wanted privacy. She got up and walked towards the room door.

"I'll wait for you outside, then we can walk to the trial," she said before leaving.

Ichigo was glad to know that Kai was getting what he deserved and couldn't cause any more trouble than there already was.

But then he remembered that the girl had left him, and his gratitude vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were greeted by Tatsuki and Ichigo's family when they entered the town square.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ichigo" Isshin said happily.

"Are you ok onee-chan" Yuzu asked looking at Ichigo.

"I wouldn't be here then." Ichigo said arrogantly.

"You are so mean." Yuzu said pouting.

"She was only worried about you," Tatsuki and Karin shouted at the same time.

Ichigo looked at them happy to see everyone was in a good mood. Orihime looked around worriedly locking her gaze on the stage where Kai would be hanged.

"Orihime are you okay?" Tatsuki asked looking at Orihime's upset face.

"I'm fine Tatsuki." She said forcing a laugh.

"Let's go to the sweet shop instead of watching the trial. Isshin I'll take the girl's too." Tatsuki said dragging Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin off down the street.

Relieved that the girls were finally gone, Isshin decided to tell Ichigo what he had been waiting to discuss with him.

"Ichigo did something happen that night in the woods?" Ichigo's father asked seriously.

Amazed by his father's question Ichigo hesitated before he answered. Ichigo stood wordless wondering if his father knew what actually happened.

"I'll take your quietness as a yes. You can tell me the truth when you want to." He said sincerely.

"Dad I –"

"Unless it was about a girl." He interjected snickering deviously making the seriousness of the conversation disappear.

Ichigo tried not to give away the rigid ache that falterd his heart when his father said "girl". Recognizing his dad's joking tone he relaxed a little and teased him back.

"Not today, old man." Ichigo said.

"You don't have a girlfriend yet, what a shame," Isshin teased again putting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo got irritated and hit him in the nose. His dad lurched back with a yelp of pain while Ichigo turned around getting ready to walk off.

"Visit us and come over for dinner soon." Isshin said merrily holding his bleeding nose.

Ichigo stalked off ignoring his dad's goofiness and edged closer to the front of the crowd that surrounded the stage. The trial started when someone walked over and stood beside him.

"_We have been brought here today to punish an unmistakably crime…" the prosecutor announced._

Ichigo didn't pay attention to the man's voice letting it fade into the background.

"Ichigo!," the man next to him hissed.

Ichigo looked away from the scene that was unfolding in front of him and saw Ishida was standing next to him.

"What Ishida" he whispered trying to keep the conversation private.

"Is your injury healing well?" Ishida said in a low voice.

"We both know you didn't find me to ask me about my wound. What do you want?" He hissed back.

"_Bring forth the traitor to the stand. "_

Ichigo looked away from Ishida and focused on the stage.

Kai had a bag over his face that was suppose to conceal his identity, but everybody knew by now he was the mad outsider. He walked forward to the hanging rope.

"You know we very well could be convicted of treason if anybody found out the truth." Ishida warned Ichigo in a hushed tone.

"_This man has been convicted of treason, false accusations, and falsehood. If anyone objects here by say so. – long pause – no objections let the prosecution proceed. This ill man shall be relived of the strain of life."_

A man tightened the noose around Kai's neck then quickly walked over to the lever.

"I am leaving you my dear lover!" Kai shouted wildly.

Whispers erupted through the crowd. The man pulled the lever making the floor fall from under Kai's feet. Ichigo jerked his head towards Ishida trying to block out the noises that followed.

"I guess we are in this together than, Ishida." Ichigo said finally answering him.

Ishida slid his glasses up from the bridge of his nose making the sun glint off of the lenses.

"Kurosaki, you were always the one who would fraternize with the supernatural." Ishida said in a tone that told Ichigo their conversation was private again.

He smiled wearily. " I guess I always have."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Months eventually passed allowing the whispers of the strange foreigner to turn into myths to frighten the little children; ranging form the original to the foreigner being a witch himself.

But only a few people actually knew the truth of what happened those two merciless days.

Ichigo continued to live his life, but everyday he thought of the girl.

During a fiercely cold winter day Ichigo found himself lurking through the woods in search of game. With winter growing harsher this year hunting became harder as animals scarcely appeared.

The forest created an eerie silence making Ichigo more alert to the sounds around him. He moved along the uneven pavement listening intently.

He heard a rustling sound and clutched his rifle tightly to his chest as he moved cautiously through the weeded area.

All of the sudden a squirrel scurried across the path. It froze in the middle looking bewildered to see him there.

It stared at him for a long time until it picked up an acorn and ran away. Ichigo sighed. He hadn't had any luck all day in finding any game.

He trudged back to his cottage. When he got inside he put his rifle up and walked into the room with the fireplace.

Memories of the girl flooded his mind. All the short time he had spent with her, he couldn't forget the girl.

He sighed wondering if everyday was going to be like this. Him remembering the last precious memories he had with the girl.

He noticed there were no fire logs and scolded himself for not remembering to get some when he was out.

He trudged back out into the frosty day dragging an ax behind him. He whistled to fill the lonely silence.

He found a firm tree and started to hammer into its trunk. He hammered away until an owl flew onto one of its branches.

"Move out of the way" he told the animal.

It stared at him with yellow eyes, then hooed, but stayed put.

"Fine, if you not going to move I'll go to a different tree" he said moving form his spot.

He found another one, but was welcomed by the owl.

Ichigo finally looked at the owl realizing it had ashen grey feathers with white tips that made a beautiful pattern on its wings that shone in the sun.

"Go away, you stupid beautiful owl." He said getting more and more irritated.

"I don't think you should call my owl stupid." A voice said.

Ichigo turned around to where the words came form. The girl with violet eyes stood in the center of trees: beautiful as ever.

He gawked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it believing he was hallucinating.

"Ichigo?!" she said looking at him expectantly.

He snapped out of the trance. Her voice sounded like chiming bells when she talked. Before he had a second thought he ran to her at top speed, and embraced her petite frame.

"I've missed you so much." Ichigo said holding her more tightly.

" I couldn't leave you Ichigo, so I came back to you," she said," I will do anything for you to make up that night. I shouldn't have left you in sorrow."

Ichigo was so happy to see her only one thought crossed his mind.

"What is your name?" he asked looking interested.

"If I tell you my name it will bind us together forever"

"Can't you see I love you?"

She hesitated by those haunting words.

"I don't want you to end up like Kai, Ichigo" They both stepped back at the mention of his name.

"Don't you love me?" he asked

"Yes"

"Then tell ne your name"" he all but demanded.

She stared into his brown eyes noticing his deep sincerity.

"My name is Rukia"

"Rukia? What a odd name." he said teasingly.

She scowled at Ichigo. How could he be so amiable one minute then so irritating the next. He started to laugh at her pouting expression.

"Ichigo, you are so childes sometimes, but that is one of the reasons why I love you."

He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"Rukia?!"

Her cheeks flushed form the ardent stare he was giving her. Her eyes lingered to the ground. She grew even more irritated that he was making her blush.

He interrupted Rukia's awkward salience.

"Rukia, don't leave me again."

"Ichigo"

He waited for the rest of her answer.

"I won't after all we're bound forever." She said smiling.

"and Ever" Ichigo said smiling back.


End file.
